


Pies fríos, corazón caliente

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: Por qué Suzuno siempre tiene que ir por ahí descalzo. POR QUÉ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/gifts).



> Yo quería escribir SuzuNagu, Mire quería más fics SuzuNagu en su vida y... eso. El fic está basado en un headcanon de Mire que mola la vida.
> 
>  _Inazuma Eleven_ sigue perteneciendo a Level 5; yo me limito a usar sus personajes para divertirme. Y a jugar al juego, pero no avanzo mucho que digamos.

_«I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold.»_

A.F.I.: _Silver and Cold_.

* * *

 

            Suzuno entró descalzo en la cocina, sacó algo de la nevera y se dirigió hacia la puerta de nuevo, sin molestarse siquiera en saludar a la persona que le estaba haciendo la cena.

            Descalzo. En la cocina. _Como de costumbre._

            —Me pones de los putos nervios yendo por ahí sin unos tristes calcetines —refunfuñó, aunque solo el curry y el arroz podían oírlo.

            Menos mal que luego se lo repitió durante la cena.

            —Ya lo sé —replicó Suzuno, aún descalzo, que ya parecía que lo hacía adrede por joder.

            Que siendo él, era perfectamente posible.

            —Pues que sepas que da puto asco. El suelo de la cocina se ensucia, imbécil. Se te van a poner los pies negros y vas a coger una pulmonía, y cuando la cojas no pienso cuidarte.

            —Como si supieras. No sabes ni cuidarme cuando me resfrío.

            Nagumo lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido, y sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

            —¡Pero si tú nunca te resfrías! —gritó señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

            Suzuno sonrió con suficiencia. No dijo nada; su gesto de superioridad intelectual ya decía bastante.

            Puto Suzuno.

* * *

            En realidad el problema de Nagumo no era _exactamente_ que Suzuno fuese descalzo por ahí: era que le daba frío verlo.

            Y aguantarlo, porque el maldito tenía la horrible costumbre de compartir el frío de sus pies con las piernas de Nagumo por las noches. Un día los dos despertarían dentro de sendos bloques de hielo. O peor, en el mismo.

            Suspiró, y Suzuno dejó de morderle el cuello para mirarlo a la cara.

            —¿Ahora qué?

            —Tienes los pies helados.

            Fuusuke lanzó un bufido y le dio la espalda, llevándose de paso buena parte del edredón.

            —¿Pero me vas a dejar así? —se quejó Nagumo casi a gritos.

            —Me has cortado el rollo. Buenas noches.

            —¡Pero devuélveme el edredón, so capullo!

            —He dicho _buenas noches_.

            Haruya acabó por abrazarse a él a regañadientes, para poder compartir la colcha que su compañero había secuestrado, y una vez más, durmió en contacto con sus pies fríos.

* * *

            Nagumo había contemplado la posibilidad de poner suelo radiante en el piso para que los pies de Suzuno no lo congelasen a él hasta el tuétano (claro que no era para evitarle resfriados y demás molestias, para nada. Que se jodiese por idiota), pero había tenido que descartarla por falta de presupuesto. Y probablemente porque no tenían suficiente potencia eléctrica en casa para que funcionase.

            Eso sí, anhelaba ese suelo calentito cada vez que Fuusuke se sentaba con él en el sofá y le ponía los pies encima. El maldito no solo disfrutaba dándole frío visual, sino que tenía que dárselo también real.

            El suelo radiante era la ilusión de su vida.

            —Solo unos calcetines, tío, por favor te lo pido —suspiró.

            —No me gustan los calcetines. No seas flojo; tampoco los tengo tan fríos.

            —¿No? Son dos putos cubitos de hielo.

            —Si quieres te traigo hielo del congelador para que compares.

            —Sí, hombre, lo que me faltaba —se enfurruñó Nagumo—, que te confabules con mis electrodomésticos para congelarme.

            —Nunca sobra bajarte un poco los humos —replicó Suzuno poniéndole un pie directamente en la barriga.

            Haruya puso cara de sufrimiento infinito; no sabía muy bien si por el frío o por el chiste espantoso que acababa de oír. Era malo hasta para Aphrodi.

            —Ese es malo hasta para Aphrodi —confirmó—. Estás empezando a flojear; seguro que es por ir descalzo por ahí. Se te congelan los pies y el cerebro.

            —Y nada por el medio, ¿no? —Suzuno le cogió una mano. También eso daba frío—. Todo muy lógico...

            Sin embargo el razonamiento Nagumo no fallaba del todo: había partes de su cuerpo que no estaban para nada frías, como el bajo vientre, donde su compañero le había colocado estratégicamente la mano.

            Y eso era bueno y había que aprovecharlo, así que se deshizo de los pies de Fuusuke para tumbarse sobre él y disfrutar del calor que sí que podía despedir.

            Al terminar se quedó en la misma postura, con los dedos enredados en el espeso pelo de Suzuno y su aliento junto al cuello. Notó una leve caricia subiendo por su pierna y sonrió.

            Suzuno tenía los pies calientes.

* * *

            El sexo no solo era la única manera de calentar a Suzuno (en más de un sentido), sino que también parecía su único modo de comunicación eficiente. Para eso bien que sabía lo que necesitaba Nagumo, aunque tardase tanto en dárselo que a veces sentía que se iba a morir esperando o algo. Eso sí, pero para ponerse unos calcetines no era lo bastante considerado.

            —Si intentas obligarme a llevar calcetines, te juro que me los pondré solo para follar.

            Eso no podía ser. Follar con calcetines era el colmo de lo rancio y lo ridículo y, desde luego, ni siquiera Suzuno sería sexy de semejante guisa.

            —¡Serás capullo! —protestó Haruya indignado. Esas amenazas no se podían permitir.

            —Atente a las consecuencias de tus actos —repuso Fuusuke con una leve sonrisa.

            Levantó una pierna blanca como la nieve y movió un poco el pie descalzo. En ese momento Nagumo solo quería saber cómo era posible tener los pies bonitos. Los pies eran feos por definición, pero los de Suzuno hasta merecían ser vistos.

            Aunque no pensaba decirle eso jamás. Ni tampoco que unos pies tan bonitos no merecían el castigo de estar fríos todo el tiempo. Que tenía una reputación que mantener.

            —Eres un desagradecido. Encima que me preocupo por tu salud...

            —Si es mejor que la tuya, lerdo.

            —Hasta que pises un cristal y se te infecte la herida. Y se te llene de pus y te duela como todos los demonios. Y encima tengas que aguantarme diciéndote «te lo dije», porque no te creas que me lo voy a callar, no. Pienso disfrutar repitiéndolo cada dos por tres.

            Fuusuke alzó una ceja perfecta.

            —¿Estás intentando meterme miedo?

            Haruya sonrió.

            —Un poco. ¿Funciona?

            —Lo de tener que aguantarte casi. Pero tampoco; ya te he soportado mucho tiempo.

            —Capullo.

            —Imbécil.

            —Desagradecido.

            —Pesado, que no callas con los dichositos calcetines.

            —Te voy a regalar unos.

            —Pues te los tiraré a la cara y me los pondré para follar.

            Haruya lo miró con un gesto resentido.

            —Te odio.

            Fuusuke sonrió.

            —Lo sé.

* * *

            Nagumo le regaló unos calcetines por su cumpleaños. Suzuno hizo una bola con ellos y se los tiró a la cara.

            Por supuesto, cuando Haruya se quejó de lo desagradecido que era, encima que se preocupaba por su salud y su calor corporal, Fuusuke le hizo callar con un beso y un «caliéntame tú» al oído que acabó con la discusión.

            Empezaba a ser costumbre.

            Que Nagumo nunca se quejaría de echar un polvo extra, sobre todo porque no se había puesto los calcetines, pero por otra parte Suzuno siempre se libraba de hablar temas importantes chantajeándole con sexo _caliente_ y duro y... y... y eso no podía ser. No podía dejar que lo tomara por el pito del sereno.

            —Los calcetines siguen siendo tuyos —le dejó bien claro. Esta vez no colaría, no señor. Haruya ganaría y tendría su polvo y su conversación. Y con suerte, otro polvo después. Esta vez no pensaba dejarse manipular.

            Por mucho que Fuusuke le besara el cuello y tuviera los labios cálidos y blanditos y las manos suaves en su espalda y...

            Vale, quizás al final no pudieran hablar mucho.

            Puto Suzuno.

            Algún día pondría el dichoso suelo radiante y su malvado novio tendría los pies calientes contra su voluntad.

            Sería caro, pero algún día ganaría Nagumo.


End file.
